Even If The World Falls Apart
by Dyneart
Summary: "En este mundo los entrenadores no existen, en este mundo los pokemons son humanos, empezando como niños, creciendo como adolescentes, terminando como adultos. Las etapas de evolucion aun existen y niños pequeños son enviados a buscar su camino". AU.
1. Prologo

_**°~Prologo~°**_

* * *

_En este mundo los entrenadores no existen, en este mundo los pokemons son humanos, empezando como niños, creciendo como adolescentes, terminando como adultos. Las etapas de evolucion aun existen y niños pequeños son enviados a buscar su camino, o mejor dicho a entrenar por su cuenta, volverse fuertes y evolucionar. Formando un equipo e intentando derrotar a los equipos que lideran los 8 gimnacios y finalmente intentar vencer a los 4 equipos elite y al equipo campeon. Esta es la historia de uno de esos niños._

En el pueblo de Nuvema tres niños iniciaban su aventura, dos de ellos ya habian partido mas uno se demoro a causa de una ligera gripe, mas hoy era su día hoy por fin se iria de casa.

-Rivaille-kun baja a desayunar! - grito una mujer desde las escaleras

-Ahi voy mama!- grito un niño desde arriba, que luego de agarrar su tan preciada espada de madera que le habia regalado su madre, bajo las escaleras y se sento a desayunar en la mesa.

Rivaille era un niño de ojos rojos, su pelo ligeramente largo y verde con un toque de amarillo lo tenia amarrado en una pequeña colita, vestia una casaca estilo saco verde un poco mas grande que él y un polo y pantalon crema.

Termino de comer rapido y lavo los platos digiriendose de frente a los cajones de cubiertos sacando un par de tenedores y cuchillos.

-Para que necesitas esos en tu viaje Rivi-kun? - pregunto su madre sonriendole.

-Los necesito para comer adecuadamente- respondo el niño

-Jaja ay mi pequeño principe- lo abrazo su madre, pues eso era, su pequeño prince, siendo Rivaille un niño muy educado y correcto.

-No puedo creer que ya sea hora de que comienzes tu aventura- le dijo su madre soltandolo -¿cuidate si?-

-Lo prometo mama- dijo Rivaille dandole un beso a su madre en la mejilla por última vez.

Salio por la puerta y se dirijo hacia la salida del pueblo y mirando a su madre levanto su mano en el aire despidiendose.

Luego de que su madre se despidiera de igual manera, Rivaille avanzo hasta la entrada de Nuvema, mas volteo una última vez a observar el pequeño pueblo donde habia nacido

-Me hare fuerte mama lo prometo-

* * *

Rivaille: snivy

Ok fin del prologo, ok se me ocurrio esta idea, pues con mi equipo de Unova me invente esta loca historia que les contare por aca :3

Ojala les guste y sigan la historia prometo no defraudar ;A;

Por aca pondre los nombres de los pokes al final.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**°~ Capitulo 1 ~°**_

* * *

Luego de caminar un rato por la primera ruta y encontrarse con un par de niños, que al igual que él habían comenzado su aventura, Rivaille finalmente llego al pueblo Accumula en donde decidió ir al centro pokemon, un lugar donde podía descansar y comprar provisiones para su viaje.

Al entrar una señorita de pelo rosado y delantal se le acerco

-¿Le puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Necesita descansar? ¿Comprar algo? - dijo amablemente la señorita

-Quisiera comprar algunas provisiones - respondió el niño de ojos rojos

-De acuerdo pase por acá- lo acompaño la señorita llevándolo a un pequeño puesto azul dentro del centro - Aquí es, ojala encuentre lo que necesite - le indico la chica

-Muchas gracias- agradeció el niño

-Un placer, en caso de necesitar otra cosa, solo búsqueme mi nombre es Chansey- sonrió la señorita para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

Rivaille compro solo un par de pociones era todo lo que necesitaba por ahora, las guardo en su mochila y decidió explorar un poco el pueblo.

No encontró mucho de interés solo alguno edificios. Entonces decidió seguir su camino yendo por la segunda ruta en donde tuvo sus primeras batallas, con otros niños que estaban entrenando en el pasto. Rivaille venció a quienes lo retaban sin problema alguno, debíamos aceptar que el niño era fuerte. Luego de caminar unos minutos más, llego a la ciudad Striaton, lugar en donde se ubicaba el primer gimnasio.

Al entrar lo primero que se podían ver eran un par de edificios altos pero eso no fue lo que hizo que los ojos rojos de Rivaille brillaran, mas fue el edificio con un símbolo en la puerta que él conocía, eso indicaba que lo que tenía en frente no era nada más que el primer gimnasio, el primero en el cual podría obtener su primera medalla de 8.

Sin embargo Rivaille no entraría todavía, decidió entrenar un poco más, volverse fuerte así vencer al primer equipo sin ningún problema. Pero antes debía hacer algo más: dormir. Había partido desde Nuvema hasta Striaton en un solo día, y el niño estaba cansado. Se dirigió al centro pokemon que se encontraba junto al gimnasio, se registró, comió una deliciosa tarta de manzana y se fue a dormir, mañana le esperaba un día fuerte de entrenamiento.

Las 6am sonó el despertador y Rivaille lo apago levantándose y luego de bañarse y cepillar su preciado cabello y recogerlo en una cola, bajo a desayunar. Agarro sin dudar un croissant relleno de dulce de leche (pues sin dulce nuestro pequeño príncipe no vive) y se preparó un té. Se sentó en una de las mesas vacías que había por el comedor, a su costado, había una mesa con un grupo de niños de su edad, al parecer comentaban algo de lo cual Rivaille no pudo evitar oír.

-¿Dreamyard?- dijo unos de los niños

-Si Dreamyard está a la derecha del gimnasio, ahí van a entrenar los mejores grupos hasta ahora a demás dicen que hay una chica mágica

-¿Por qué mágica?- pregunto otro niño

-Dicen que tiene grandes poderes y que puede hacer dormir a sus oponentes y consumir sus sueños ¡buaaaaaa! - dijo el niño haciendo ruidos para molestar al otro

-Waaa que miedo-

-Miedo para ti pero para muchos grupos ella es una potencial compañera y quieren vencerla-

Rivaille se levantó de la mesa, dejo su plato con unas de las enfermeras que trabajaban allí y agradeció por la comida. A él no le importaba la chica de la que hablaban en absoluto, el no buscaba compañeros solo hacerse fuerte, si esta chica era tan fuerte como decían la vencería, además habían grupos fuertes buscándola, también los vencería, ese sería el entrenamiento de hoy y con suerte el suficiente para sentirse listo para el primer gimnasio.

Salió del Centro y fue hacia la derecha pasando el gimnasio y encontrando el Dreamyard del cual los niños hablaban. Al parecer solo era un lugar abandonado donde los niños iban a entrenar. Rivaille se encontró con dos grupos que lo retaron a una pelea, derrotando a cada uno por separado y luego recorrió lo que quedaba del lugar, pues al parecer el lugar abandonado estaba cerrado por una reja al cual él no podía abrir. Al ver Rivaille que no podía entrar decidió ir a entrenar a otro lado, pues al parecer además de esos dos grupos no había nadie más con quien el pudiera pelear y menos la chica de la que hablaban esos niños en el comedor.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho un llanto, sonaba al de una niña pequeña y provenía de atrás de la puerta del lugar.

Rivaille examino un poco más las rejas intentando treparlas, mas su estatura no se lo permitía. De repente diviso a los lejos a través de la reja a una niña de cabello rosa algo peculiar y dos niños: uno de lentes rojos y otro de cabello morado que al parecer la estaban molestando pero para la sorpresa de Rivaille no era solo eso pues noto que algo, similares a cadenas amarraban manos y pies de la pequeña. Entonces el niño sintió que debía hacer algo pero, no podía trepar las paredes o abrir la reja. Entonces ¿Qué haría?: ¿Dejaría a la niña ser maltratada y quizá secuestrada por ese par de niños? O ¿iría en su rescate?

Pues como el pequeño príncipe que es optó por la segunda de las opciones, pero antes de eso debía volverse más fuerte y de manera rápida, pero ¿Cómo? Para el la respuesta era simple debía vencer al equipo del primer gimnasio, quizá así podría derribar uno de los muros agrietados y salvar a esa niña.

Entonces el niño de ojos rojos corrió, corrió y salió del Dreamyard llegando a la puerta del primer gimnasio, que tenía la apariencia de un restaurante, pero no importara que fuera él tenía que vencer a todos rápido.

Entro por la puerta encontrándose con un hombre mayor que le entrego una botella de agua en caso de necesitarla.  
-¿Vas a intentar obtener tu primera medalla muchacho?- dijo el hombre

-Si señor, agradezco el agua y perdón pero en estos momentos no tengo tiempo de charlar con usted- dijo Rivaille guardando la botella de agua.

-Veo mucha determinación en ti y usted tiene un compañero ¿supongo?-

-No, no lo tengo- dijo Rivaille para luego dirigirse al interior del gimnasio.

Al parecer el gimnasio estaba compuesto por diferentes salas, pues con lo primero con lo que se encontró Rivaille fue con una enorme cortina roja con el símbolo de una llama en el medio y frente a él tres plataformas: una verde, una roja y una celeste, cada una con un símbolo correspondiente al tipo hierba, fuego y agua.  
Rivaille rápidamente se dirigió a la plataforma celeste y se paró sobre ella, abriendo la cortina.

El mecanismo era simple y el Rivaille lo descifro rápidamente, las cortinas representaban una de las principales especies que habían, y él, entre los tres botones que tenía frente a él, debía presionar la debilidad de la especie en la cortina y en el caso del fuego era el agua.

Pasando a la siguiente sala se encontró con una cortina celeste, y se paro en la plataforma verde abriendo la cortina y pasando a la siguiente sala. Frente a él finalmente había una cortina verde, representando el tipo hierba, su especie. Sin temor se paró en la plataforma roja, siendo el fuego su mayor debilidad. La cortina se abrió revelando frente a él una sala ancha con dos mesas a los lados. Al centro unas escaleras que se dirigían a un estilo de escenario, donde se llevaría a acabo su primera batalla de gimnasio.

Rivaille subió las escaleras y frente a él se encontraban tres chicos: vistiendo los tres un polo sin mangas crema y con pantalones abombados cada uno de un color diferente verde, celeste y rojo que igualmente combinaban con el cabello de cada uno. Apare de ellos a su costado se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio y orejas de perro.

-¡Jajaja! Así que llegaste tan lejos- dijo de manera tranquila el chico de celeste.

-¡Nosotros somos los líderes del gimnasio de Striaton! - dijo con emoción el de cabello verde - Yo soy Pansage y estos son mis hermanos Papour y Pansear y nuestro compañero de equipo Lillpup - dijo señalando al de cabello celeste y rojo junto con el chico rubio.

-Mi nombre es Rivaille y no tengo mucho tiempo así que -pauso quitándose la gabardina y sacando su espada

-¿Comenzamos? -

-Jajaja así que ¿tienes agallas no niño?- dijo el de cabellos rojos acercándose a él y mirando a los lados a ver si había alguien con él, pero no encontró a nadie.

-¿Estas solo?- preguntó.

-Sí, ¿Algún problema con eso?- respondió fríamente Rivaille

-¡Jajaja! No para mí. Veras niño, para obtener la medalla solo tienes que vencer a uno de nosotros y a nuestro compañero y pues veras en este caso debes vencerme a mí - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo comencemos que no tengo mucho tiempo- dijo Rivaille poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Jajaja! Me agradas- dijo finalmente dando un par de pasos atrás dándole espacio al chico rubio.

Como sospecho Rivaille los movimientos del chico no eran de muy alto nivel, el niño corrió hacia el intentando morderlo, mas Rivaille supo esquivarlo a tiempo y lanzo al niño al suelo con su látigo cepa, el niño se levantó algo debilitado, y comenzó a acumular energía y avivarse así aumentar su ataque y derribar a Rivaille en su siguiente turno, para su mala suerte Rivaille utilizo nuevamente su látigo cepa, derrotando al rubio.

Panpour y Pangase se acercaron y recogieron al niño y lo alejaron de la zona de batalla, dejando entrar a Pansear.

-¡Jajaja! bien niño ahora es mi turno- dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a avivarse y acumular energía, Rivaille uso constricción, atrapando a Pansear y causándole daño en cada turno, pero al parecer esto no lo debilito casi nada. Entonces Pansear libero su fuerza levantando fuego alrededor de Rivaille utilizando un movimiento llamado calcinación, que le causó gran daño dejándolo tirado en el piso con heridas graves. Rivaille se levantó sacando su espada y de un impulso fue a donde Pansear tacleándolo e intentando sostenerlo del cuello, pero el pelirrojo tomo su brazo y comenzó a quemarlo causando que Rivaille lo soltase. Pansear se paró a penas el niño se movió; él volvió a utilizar calcinación pero Rivaille logro esquivarlo.

Ambos estaban cansados, se notaba en sus rostros, Rivaille bebió una poción que lo haría sentirse mejor al menos por unos momentos, pero otro ataque y estaba acabado. Entonces Pansear levanto su mano, él volvería a usar calcinación, miro con una sonrisa de burla al niño de ojos rojos pero de un momento a otro sintió como dos látigos cepa lo lanzaron contra el suelo y de repente Rivaille ya no estaba a un par de metros de él, sino a centímetros, y sentía la punta la espada del niño en su cuello y noto por primera vez las millones de pequeñas espinas que esta tenia y que con una simple movimiento podría cortarle la garganta.

-Jajaja está bien niño, ¡Tu ganas! Ahora ¿suéltame si?- dijo para que Rivaille le quitara la espada del cuello.

Rivaille hizo lo que le pidió y lo ayudo a pararse.

-¡Ok! ¡Panpour! – llamo Pansear a su hermano que le entrego algo en la mano luego se volteo para dirigirse a Rivaille nuevamente.

-¡Aquí tienes niño!- dijo poniendo en mano una pequeña medalla de oro con tres rombos de tres diferentes colores: celeste, rojo y verde.

-Gra…¡arg! – intento decir Rivaille pero de repente comenzó a sentir su cuerpo caliente sentía que se quemaba por dentro, que algo estaba cambiando. Cayo al piso de rodillas, todo su cuerpo ardía por dentro y la única idea que pasaba por la mente del niño era que Pansear le había causado quemaduras graves y que tendría que ir al hospital y no podría salvar a esa niña.

De la nada el dolor ceso, ya no sentía que su cuerpo ardía en llamas y pudo levantarse para encontrarse con Pansage y Panpour que lo miraban sorprendidos, mientras Pansear cruzado de brazos lo miraba sonriendo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miran así?- pregunto Rivaille

-Bueno digamos que ahora ya no te puedo llamar niño jajaja- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ten toma- dijo Papour, el de pelo celeste, acercándose al chico y dándole un pequeño espejo.

Rivaille no lo podría creer, ya no era un niño, ahora tenía la cara de un joven de almenos unos 16 años.

-A eso se le llama evolucionar- dijo el pelirrojo –En algún momento todos los hacemos gracias al continuo entrenamiento. Yo y mis hermanos evolucionaremos tambien, jajaja pero bueno ¡felicidades niño!- dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Gracias- dijo Rivaille tomando su mano y saludándolo

-Bueno ¿No que tenías algo más importante que estar acá?- dijo Pansear levantando una ceja, haciendo recordar a Rivaille a la niña del Dreamyard.

-Usted tiene razón, lamento no quedarme a charlar, gracias por la pelea, me retiro – dijo recogiendo su gabardina y saliendo del lugar.

-No, gracias a ti niño- dijo Pansear viendo al chico salir por la puerta

Ahora Rivaille corría, se sentía más fuerte, sentía que lo podía hacer todo. Si esto era uno de los frutos de su fuerte entrenamiento, entonces quería seguir entrenando hasta ser el más fuerte pero por ahora tenía que ir a salvar a esa niña.

* * *

Rivaille: Servine

Ok lamento no haber podido subir el primer capitulo rapido, pues tube que volver a repasar el juego y buscar informacion porque tampoco quisiera escribir sin algun tipo de base, pues no soy la experta en pokemon y algunos nombres de ataques o ciudades no me los acuerdo. Y bueno tambien por otro lado surgieron unos problemas y termine sin laptop :c

Aparte de eso quiza la "evolucion" de Rivaille fue muy rapida pero estoy ultilizando los datos reales, osea almenos el momento en que evoluciono en el juego de pokemon white que jugue.

Y creo que nada mas solo queria aclarar eso pero ahora intentare subir un capitulo a la semana y ojalas les guste y si les gusta pasenselo por ahi (?)


End file.
